mutantyearzerofandomcom-20200222-history
Magnus
Magnus is a character in Mutant Year Zero: Road to Eden. Players will be able play Magnus after completing House of Bones. He is a mutant but looks entirely human as his mutations are internal. His mind has been 'gifted' with special powers, but unlike the Nova Sect, he doesn't appear to be mentally insane, but is instead - calm. Magnus was part of Hammon's team but after they were ambushed by Nova Sect, they took Hammon, and left the captured Magnus to die. He is found and freed by Bormin, Dux, and Selma - his former partner. In-game Description Nothing rattles this quiet warrior. Magnus can be still as moonlight or strike like a lightning bolt. He's tuned to a frequency only he can hear. Some say the spirit voices of this rotting world call out to him. Too aloof to have '' friends, but trustworthy to a fault. Mutations *'Dodge Dash'- Minor - Immune to Overwatch attacks whilst sprinting **''You can move lightning fast in short bursts, allowing you to dash past enemies with 100% chance Of dodging any overwatch shots. *'Telekinesis Shield' - Passive - 25% chance of pulling bullets out of the air **''Your powerful psychic abilities generate a shield that has a 25% chance Of picking bullets out Of thin air, preventing them from dealing any damage.'' *'Sneak' - Minor - Sneak between covers - 2 kills to recharge **''The years of creeping around the Zone have paid off, your cat-like senses have made you supremely aware of your surroundings, giving you the ability to pass by others (mostly) unnoticed.'' *'Puppeteer' - Major - Control an organic enemy - 3 kills to recharge **''By sheer force of will you can take control of other humanoid creatures and turn them into your puppets.'' *'Chain Lightning' - Major - Electrical attack that jumps between grouped enemies - 2 kills to recharge **''You are able to generate a strong bioelectrical charge which can be sent out through your hands. This will bounce between enemies if they are in close proximity to oneanother.'' *'Run 'N' Gun' - Minor - Enables an action after sprinting **''After using your second Action Point, your body can trigger a burst of reserve stamina, which allows you to perform an action aftertwards. useful for reaching enemies who are faraway from the crew. Note: This must be activated before you have spent both Action Points.'' *'Silent Assassin' - Passive - Doubles critical chance when shooting whilst hidden **''Like the dome-headed assassins of the past, you are able to do great damage whilst hidden from your target. That's as long as you hit... Man. '' *'Skull Splitter' - Minor - 100% Critical Chance with a 25% loss to accuracy - 3 kills to recharge **''Enhanced critical chance allows you to pop' the head of an enemy as easily as popping the boils on Bormin's back. This wild behaviour will cost you some accuracy.'' Weapons *Rambino Trivia * Despite Bormin's assertion that Magnus is only a mutant on the inside, Magnus' appearance is even more abnormal than Selma's. His skin seems to be cracked and fracturing, and his right eye clearly glows. Gallery MYZ Road to Eden - Magnus image2.png Category:Characters Category:Playable characters